Anam Cara
by pich
Summary: L'amour magique, est la magie la plus puissante connue par les sorciers. L'ancien médiallon, ne sera que le cataliseur de la passion, du désir et de l'Amour qui consumme Ron et Hermione. TRAD d'une cofic de REDBLAZE and ShellyK 'Ex Ilivinparis'
1. Chapter 1

Donc voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction, vu que j'ai rattrapé l'auteur pour la traduction de **_More than memories, _**et que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais envie de traduire cette nouvelle fic.

Elle est du meme auteur que More than memories, mais elle est beaucoup moins sombre et meme drole. Pour les personnes qui ont lu son autre fic, je sais que vous n'aveez aucune inquiètude sur la qualité du style et de l'écriture. ELLE EST VRAIMENT GENIALE!

Donc, voila , l'histoire commence au début de la septième année du trio, elle est centré sur Ron et Hermione principalement, mais ne vous inquiétez Harry et Ginny ne sont pas en reste.

Donc en espérant que vous apprécirait mon choix de traduire cette fic!

**

* * *

**

**Anam Cara**

Chapitre 1

_Le match entre Griffondor et Serpentard avait été brutal. Il était en sueur, crasseux et complètement endolori, mais ça en avait valu le coup, surtout pour botter les fesses des Serpentards. La célébration avait eu lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch durant une demi heure, avant que les Griffondors ne retournent dans leur tour pour une fête intense. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment même c'était une longue douche chaude pour délasser ses épaules nouées et pour se relaxer sous le jet chaud avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour trinquer, à l'aide d'une pinte de Bière au beurre, ou peut être même un verre de Whisky, pour se réchauffer l'âme._

_Il errait dans le couloir se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, se déshabillant au petit bonheur, ne se souciant guère de là où tombaient les différentes pièces de son équipement de Quidditch. Il les ramasserait plus tard ; il était trop fatigué maintenant pour le faire, et avait besoin de sa douche. Bientôt, il se retrouva nu. Le sol carrelé était comme de la glace sous ses pieds. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des douches, il réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Il présuma que l'un du mec était toujours là, se lavant avant la fête, mais quand il atteignit les douches, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un des gars sous la paume de douche. Définitivement PAS un des gars._

_Une femme était là, debout, sous le jet d'eau, luisante et humide et tout à fait nue._

_Il gémit et se sentit immédiatement devenir dur. Regarder la jeune femme se laver était frustrant, et soudainement, cela ne lui sembla plus du tout bizarre de trouver une femme dans la douche des garçons. Sans réfléchir, il avança vers elle. Le sol des douches était humide, l'eau chaude tourbillonnait vers la bouche d'évacuation. Il ne fit aucun bruit ; la femme ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son avancée. Maintenant qu'il avait une meilleure vue de son corps, cela lui demandait toutes ses forces pour se retenir de se jeter sur elle et de ne pas lui faire l'amour aussitôt._

_Elle était plus petite que lui, peut être de 15 ou 20 cm. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et semblaient presque noirs parce qu'ils étaient mouillés. Ils tombaient un peu plus bas qu'à la moitié de son dos, et touchaient presque ses fesses. Et quelles fesses c'étaient. Il n'avait jamais vu un cul aussi parfait de toute sa vie. Il n'était ni trop rond, ni trop plat. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles trop menue, et il avait toujours peur de les casser accidentellement. Non cette femme était vraiment parfaite. Il y avait assez de matière là, pour que ses grandes mains la saisissent confortablement._

_Il lécha ses lèvres. Si elle avait l'air autant magnifique de derrière, il mourait d'envie de la voir de devant. Il voulait savoir qui était exactement cette déesse devant ses yeux. Il tendit le bras, et le posa sur son épaule. Elle ne sembla pas surprise par le contact. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement par avance. Il voulait savoir qui elle était. Il allait finalement savoir._

_Doucement, elle se tourna, et parla, « Ron ! Harry ! Debout. Nous allons être en retard ! »_

Ron se releva en sursaut, sortit brusquement de son rêve, de son rêve le plus _somptueux_. Il essaya d'émerger de son sommeil, remarquant bizarrement que Harry faisait exactement la même chose dans son lit, de l'autre coté de la pièce qu'ils partageaient dans le quartier général de l'Ordre à Grimmauld Place. Et ce fut là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'allait jamais voir qui était la femme de ses rêves. Et merde ! À chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve là, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'interrompait. Il commençait à penser qu'il était maudit. En fait, il commença à maudire, avec le langage le plus châtié qu'il avait dans son répertoire.

« Ron, surveille ton langage, » se froissa Hermione.

Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, portant sa robe de chambre, serrée protectivement autour de sa taille, évidement les bras croisés, le foudroyant du regard. Ses cheveux flottaient sauvagement autour de son visage, comme si elle venait juste de se réveiller, ce qui devait être le cas vu qu'il était encore tôt.

Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il tendit le bras vers le réveil ; il pointait 'foutrement trop tôt'. S'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Grognant, il se laissa retomber sur son matelas et recouvrit son visage avec son oreiller. S'il avait de la chance, en s'emmitouflant, il arrivera peut être à finir son rêve.

« Va t-en Hermione. Je dors, » Marmonna Ron t-il dans son oreiller, la voix étouffée.

« Ron, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter ! Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour en tant que Préfet en chef, n'est ce pas ? » La voix de Hermione était rendue aigue par la panique.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir appuyé et agacé, et se rassit de nouveau dans lit, son oreiller tombant sur ses genoux. « Je ne serai pas en retard ! » Puis immédiatement il se laissa retomber dans son lit, en prenant soin de tirer les couvertures par dessus sa tête, dans une veine tentative de continuer son sommeil malgré elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'air froid matinal le frappe si subitement. « Putain. »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Hermione tenir ses couvertures. Elle les avait arraché du lit, l'abandonnant au froid alors qu'il ne portait seulement qu'un boxer. Harry allongé sur son lit, éclata de rire, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour étouffer son rire. En ayant assez, Ron se dirigea à grande enjambées vers là où se trouvait Hermione, ignorant la réaction de son estomac face à l'expression de son visage. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse dormir pratiquement nu. Il l'aurait presque pardonné quand il vit le rougissement prononcé sur ses joues. Presque. Elle avait interrompu son rêve après tout.

Arrachant la couverture de la main d'une Hermione abasourdie, Ron se figea, « je pense que ceci m'appartient. » Avant de retourner jusqu'à son lit, en de s'enrouler dans le cocon douillet et serré de ses couvertures, et d'ajouter. « Maintenant, je retourne à mon rêve. »

« Très bien ! » Dit-elle, étant maintenant sortie de sa stupeur. « Si ton statut de préfet en chef est révoqué parce que tu es en retard, Ronald Weasley, ne m'en rend pas responsable ! Je m'assurais seulement de ton bien être ! » La porte claqua et deux secondes plus tard Harry et Ron entendirent un second claquement, sûrement la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny- retentir.

Ron releva la tête et fixa la porte. «Susceptible celle-ci, » Déclara t-il.

« Tu as un talent inné pour l'agacer, » s'essaya Harry ce qui surprit un peu Ron. Il avait oublié que Harry était là depuis le début, et il se sentit légèrement coupable. Cela semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent quand Hermione était dans les environs, mais Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur ça.

« Et bien, si elle ne m'arrachait pas à mes rêves de femmes nues, alors peut être je ne serais pas si cassant avec elle. »

Harry se ragaillardi. « Tu as encore fais ce rêve ? »

« Ouais, je te le dit Harry, c'était génial. Les vestiaires de Quidditch cette fois. »

Les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent. C'était un de leur fantasme de longue date, l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient partagé durant une nuit où ils avaient bu et avaient avoué qu'ils aimeraient baiser une fille dans les vestiaires.

« Est-ce que tu es arrivé à voir qui c'était cette fois ? »

« Non, » Soupira Ron tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux roux en bataille. Il sauta dans le lit pour se mettre de coté, et faire face au lit de Harry. « J'étais à ça. » L'index et le pouce de Ron indiquèrent ce qui devait être quelques petits centimètres. « Elle allait se retourner quand Miss préfète en chef des réveils matins a débarqué. »

« Pas de chance, mon vieux, » Harry secoua la tête de sympathie. « Et bien, nous avons encore une heure avant de devoir nous lever. Peut être que tu vas réussir à la voir cette fois. » Proposa t-il.

« J'espère, »

Ils se réinstallèrent dans leur lit, et aussitôt Ron se rendormit. Mais malheureusement, il ne fit aucun rêve.

L'orteil de Ron entra en contact violement avec le coin de la commode en chêne.

« Putain de merde ! »

Il se retourna, en essayant de rassembler toutes ses affaires avant que sa mère ne réalise qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ses valises, Ron avait écrasé son orteil, et maintenant il boitillait à travers la chambre en essayant de finir de tout empaqueter. Il jeta un œil au réveil et gémit car le temps pressait. Il devait encore prendre sa douche et _manger _son petit déjeuner, et faire tout ça en 25 minutes, sinon Hermione n'arrêterait pas de le harceler à propos de ça. Ron n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de dire _« je te l'avais dit. »_

« Tout est à toi mon pote, » L'informa Harry de la salle de bain, en passant la tête dans la chambre.

« Merci Harry ! »

Ron étudia la pièce et se dit que s'il finissait de prendre sa douche dans cinq minutes, il pourrait finir d'emballer ses affaires et il lui resterait assez de temps pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il attrapa sa serviette, et la posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps pour se déshabiller- il avait un emploi du temps serré- et aussitôt, il fut en train de se laver sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Le savon voyagea sur son corps, créant rapidement sur lui une mousse épaisse, quand les images de la nuit dernière firent le retour dans son esprit. Sa main effleura sa verge, la faisant rejaillir à la vie. Son esprit débattait ; il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir la femme de ses rêves tellement clairement, et il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si son rêve n'avait pas été interrompu. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait baisé sous le jet d'eau chaude ? Aucun doute.

Il avait pris sa décision, Ron empoigna fermement son sexe, et commença à se caresser sur un rythme régulier. Son corps répondit instantanément, le rendant encore plus dur. Ses yeux se fermèrent paresseusement, son imagination s'emballa, comblant les vides de son rêve. Ron imaginait cette femme sans visage, tomber à ses genoux et le prendre dans sa bouche. Merlin ! Ça serait dément. Puis, l'image se troubla et fut remplacée par l'image de lui la baisant contre le mur. Ron gémit, et accéléra ses caresses. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait besoin de trouver sa libération rapidement. Son poing saisit vigoureusement son érection ; quand il jouit, il cria.

La respiration lourde, il essaya de se reprendre. Cela avait été la meilleure branlette qu'il avait jamais eu, et cela était du à la femme de ses rêves. Il pariait que si jamais il ne découvrait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, il allait exploser.

« Ron, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hermione du couloir.

Sa voix tomba comme une vingtaine de seaux d'eau glacée sur sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout dans le couloir ? Qu'est qu'elle a entendue ? Il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, leur suppliant un peu d'aide. « Euh, je vais bien Hermione. » Sa voix semblait raisonner étrangement. Il espéra par-dessus tout que Hermione ne l'ait pas entendu se masturber. Merde. Merde. Merde.

« Est-ce que tu es sur ? Je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose. »

Il lança son poing en l'air en signe de victoire, et se nettoya rapidement « J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! » Réitéra t-il, en sortant de la douche. Hélas, il ne faisait pas attention où il posait le pied parce que celui-ci se posa sur un morceau de carrelage humide, le faisant glisser et jurer bruyamment. Ses genoux se cognèrent contre le lavabo ; il vit mille étoiles de douleur.

« Ron qu'est ce que c'est ça ? »

« Rien ! »

« Ce n'était pas 'rien' ! Laisse moi entrer, Ron. »

« Non, »

« Tu pourrais être blessé. »

« Je suis aussi tout à fait nu en ce moment même. Alors maintenant à moins que tu ne souhaites me voir dans toute ma gloire, je suggère fortement de laisser tomber.

Un silence pesant suivit. « Je t'attends en bas, alors ? »

« Gentille fille, » Murmura t-il, bien qu'il se sentit légèrement déçu par sa décision. Cela aurait été intéressant de voir qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Hermione avait opté pour finalement se joindre à lui dans la salle de bain. Cela n'arriverait jamais, cependant. Hermione était trop convenable et se souciait trop d'elle pour perdre leur amitié pour un coup vite fait dans la douche. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il décida de mettre l'idée de côté pour plus tard.

Souriant bêtement, il s'habilla tellement rapidement qu'il manqua de se casser le cou, avant de revenir précipitamment dans la chambre que Harry et lui occupait temporairement. Il jeta un regard vers le réveil. Cela confirma ses doutes ; il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour finir d'emballer ses affaires. Merdasse. Avec un mouvement de baguette, les tiroirs de sa commode s'ouvrirent. Un autre mouvement plus tard ses vêtements volaient à travers la pièce en direction de sa malle. S'il avait eu le temps il se serait assis pour observer son superbe travail. Depuis qu'il était majeur, il adorait narguer Hermione avec le fait qu'il avait la permission d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école tandis qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle disait que cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais il pouvait voir une étincelle d'agacement dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il allait s'_entraîner_ en enchantement. Il ne savait ce qui l'agaçait le plus : le fait qu'il puisse faire de la magie légalement ou le fait l'agacer sous le prétexte de faire ses devoirs.

Il suspectait que c'était un peu des deux.

Les livres volaient à travers la pièce, se battant entre eux afin de trouver leur place dans la malle de Ron. Il y avait quelques coups manqués et quelques collisions, mais sa tête réussit à éviter le scalp. Il verrouilla sa malle, et alla chercher son balai sous son lit.

Un sentiment de panique envahit son corps quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas là. Frénétiquement, il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver, considérant le fait qu'il était toujours en dessous de son lit, comme Harry gardait toujours lui aussi son _éclair de feu _sous le sien. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le meilleur balai du monde, mais c'était le sien, et il l'estimait comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, comme mettre sans dessus-dessous la chambre, Ron essaya de réfléchir logiquement.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! SI TU N'ES PAS EN BAS AVEC TA MALLE TOUT DE SUITE , NOUS PARTIRONS SANS TOI, PREFET EN CHEF OU PAS ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite, m'man ! »

En réalité, il commençait à retourner la chambre quand quelque chose de brillant sous le lit de Harry attira son attention. Le sol était dur sous ses genoux et un peu sale car ni Harry ni lui n'étaient des garçons très maniaques. Sa curiosité lui fit oublier la menace qu'avait fait sa mère de partir sans lui, tandis qu'il penchait la tête pour avoir une meilleur vue du dessous du lit.

Juste devant lui se trouvait une étrange pièce. Ron l'attrapa. Ce n'était pas une pièce ; c'était un médaillon de quelque chose, en argent ou d'un truc dans le genre. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment bien en métaux. Il retourna le médaillon et le prit dans sa main. Le devant semblait comporter des motifs complexes gravés, d'un seul tenant. L'arrière était lisse, mais il y avait une inscription qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. La langue lui semblait familière, mais Ron ne pouvait pas dire ce que cela signifiait. Cela semblait aussi très, très vieux. Comment cela avait atterrit sous le lit de Harry ? Ron savait ce n'était pas Harry vu qu'il ne possédait pas grand-chose, et ce qu'il avait n'était que des choses achetées neuves. Etrange.

« RONALD ! C'EST MON DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Merde. Il mit le médaillon dans sa poche, et l'oublia aussitôt, pour se concentrer sur la recherche de son balai. De sa position à genoux, il vit des brindilles s'échapper de l'édredon de Harry. En tendant le bras plus loin sous le lit, la main de Ron saisit l'objet. Un cri de triomphe retentit à travers la chambre quand son balai bien aimé émergea de sous le lit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander plus longtemps ce qu'il faisait là, sous le lit de Harry, parce que sa mère hurlait de nouveau.

« J'arrive ! »

Ron descendit les escaliers deux à deux, sa malle flottant derrière lui. Il couru vers la cuisine, hors d'haleine. Il s'assit et commença à remplir son assiette pour son petit déjeuner quand sa mère fit irruption.

« Enfin !maintenant tout le monde à rassemblé ses affaires. On est partis. »

« Mais maman ! Je n'ai pas encore mangé ! »

« Et bien ça t'apprendra à dormir trop longtemps, Ronald Weasley. Maintenant viens on y va. »

Grognant Ron abandonna son assiette, mais s'arrangea pour attraper quelques tartines quand il entendit Hermione murmurer : _je te l'avais dit._

Génial! Si les choses continuaient comme ça , cela allait être une très très longue année.

* * *

Merci Pascale 1980 pour sa correction

et pour les fans de More than memories et Price of love, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, j'ai plein de chapitre en reserves, ma correctrice ma un peu fait défaut ces derniers temps docn je me suis retrouver avec 7 chapitres et pas de correcteur. mais rassurez vous maintenant pour une certaine période c'est Menssa( sans billy) qui s'occupe de mes petits chapitres, en échange de chapitre en exclusivité inédites ;)

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voila apres presque 6 mois je me décide enfin à reprendre la traduction de _Anam Cara, _MAis c'est promis leprochain chapitre sera moins long à venir!**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous donner envie de mieux connaitre cette fic co-écrite par Redblaze (déjà auteur de _More than memories_) et ShellyK, elle est néttement plus enjoué etmais toujours aussi bien écrit, et personnellement je trouve les dialogues et les situations très drole**

**Je remercie aussi ma béta du moment qui m'a enlevé une sacré épine du pied!**

**Sinon j'invite tout le monde à aller lire les fics de Servane, Pit-chan et billy et menssa ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La librairie était silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas espéré qu'il en soit autrement; peu d'élèves décidaient de prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs le premier jour d'école, mais Hermione avait toujours été une exception à la règle. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas penser à un vide stellaire à sa proposition de se mettre à disposition des étudiants une consultation pour une meilleure organisation de leur planning, elle avait espéré que quelques nouveaux élèves seraient venus la voir pour quelques conseils. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'était encore venu.

Elle considérait que le manque d'égard des élèves envers leurs études était complètement inconscient. Comment, par Merlin, voulaient-ils avoir un avenir professionnel, s'ils ne s'appliquaient pas? Elle s'offrait d'aider les plus jeunes des élèves, autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais franchement, elle commençait à désespérer. Si elle ne pouvait pas forcer Harry et Ron à prendre au sérieux leurs études, et ça après sept ans, elle ne se sentait pas avoir un quelconque espoir au monde d'inspirer d'autres élèves.

Mais, en tant que Préfète en chef, c'était son devoir d'être le plus disponible possible pour les élèves, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était seule à la bibliothèque, entourée de manuels scolaires, se félicitant pour son travail assidu, à la différence d'autres personnes dont on ne rappellerait pas le nom ici.

Au final, elle se fichait que Ron, en tant que préfet en chef, n'ait pas du tout la même attitude. Pas vraiment. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas qu'il semble déjà prendre ses devoirs de préfet en chef par dessus la jambe, ne réprimandant aucun fauteur de troubles dans le train, dans la tour Griffondor ou dans les couloirs. Vraiment, elle n'en avait que faire. Ron pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait; c'était un grand garçon, après tout.

Ses joues se mirent à chauffer à cette pensée. En effet, c'était un très grand garçon; et elle l'avait à appris hier matin à ses dépends. Pendant qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient tous énormément grandis depuis leur première année. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien Ron était devenu grand. Hier, quand elle avait tiré sur les couvertures, dans une vaine tentative de le réveiller, elle avait eu une vision instantanée de ce que cachait les robes de Poudlard.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce dont elle avait été témoin. À la seconde où les couvertures avaient quitté son corps, Hermione s'était maudite de l'avoir fait. Le corps de Ron était tellement long qu'il tenait difficilement dans le lit, et ses épaules étaient si larges qu'elles dépassaient presque des bords. Elle n'avait simplement jamais réalisé combien il était bien foutu. Ses jambes étaient musclées, son ventre plat. Son torse marqué, et sa poitrine était divine. Mais ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens fut la mince traînée de poils sur sa poitrine. Oh Merlin ! Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que ses poils cuivrés reflètent la lumière et se fassent remarquer. Ce qui était le plus affolant c'était la manière qu'ils avaient de voyager vers le sud, de traverser son nombril, vers le bord de son caleçon, où ils devenaient plus épais. Quand elle avait vu cette traînée de poil, elle aurait voulu s'enflammer spontanément. Merci, Ron l'avait sortie de son état semi-comateux avec une remarque des plus élégantes.

Elle avait été sauvée, mais de peu. Juste quelques heures plus tard, son self-contrôle était mis de nouveau à l'épreuve quand Ron annonça qu'il était nu derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute à qui que ce soit, mais elle avait été tenté de démolir cette porte et d'aller tout droit, là où Ron se trouvait nu dans la salle de bain. Hélas, ce n'était pas une option. Premièrement, les préfètes en chef, n'entraient pas dans des salles de bains où il y a des hommes nus. Et deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas assez de ce courage des griffondors pour le faire. Alors, elle avait opté pour l'attendre en bas. Malheureusement, elle avait une imagination stupéfiante et ses pensées furent occupées à différents scenarii, l'incluant, elle, Ron et la douche.

Encore une fois, ses joues s'enflammèrent. Les préfètes en chef ne devraient pas penser à des choses pareilles.

Ses livres lui faisaient des signes désespérés; il était plus sûr de penser à ses livres que de penser à Ronald Weasley. Hermione se raclât la gorge, elle reprit sa lecture, et au bout de quelques minutes elle était à nouveau totalement plongée dedans. Ceci, jusqu'à que quelqu'un ne vienne se vautrer sur la chaise prés de la sienne, renversant quelques uns de ses livres. Ron n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour ses affaires d'école.

Hermione l'observa du coin de l'oeil, mais ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir conscience de sa présence. après ce à quoi elle venait de penser, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, en plus parce que Ron était assis très près d'elle- trop près en fait- elle ne pensait pas être capable de parler sans se mettre dans l'embarras. Être assise à quelques centimètres de lui était suffisant pour faire déferler des petits papillons voletant dans son ventre. Ron avait retourné sa chaise, de façon à l'enjamber et à poser sa tête contre ses bras qui étaient croisés sur le dossier de la chaise. Il continuait à la fixer silencieusement.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Hermione, et elle ressentit l'incroyable besoin de le remplir. « Non, » dit-elle, bien que Ron n'aie encore rien dit.

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. »

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé. « c'est évident que tu veux copier mes devoirs. »

« Aie! » Son cri d'indignation retentit dans la bibliothèque, lui méritant un regard sévère de la part de Madame Pince. Il baissa la voix jusqu'au murmure. « Je ne viens pas te voir juste pour des trucs d'école, tu sais, »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir supposé que tu étais là pour ça. On est à la bibliothèque; tu ne t'aventures jamais dans cet _antre du diable, _à moins d'avoir besoin d'aide en potion. »

« Pour ton information, je ne suis pas là pour les devoirs. »

Hermione baissa son livre, et fit face à Ron, clairement septique. « D'accord. Éclaire-moi. Pourquoi es-tu là? »

Un petit médaillon en étain glissa de la main de Ron, oscillant au bout d'une fine chaîne en métal. Il l'avança plus près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir. Le médaillon se balançait d'avant en arrière, et Hermione retient son souffle soudainement quand elle réalisa ce que c'était. _Est ce que Ron aurait pu se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Est-ce que ses rêves étaient finalement devenus réalité ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui donner ce médaillon, un symbole d'amour?_

« J'ai besoin que tu découvres pour moi ce que c'est, » Déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Son coeur se brisa. Bien sûr, qu'il n'allait pas lui donner ce médaillon. Qu'est ce que cela avait était stupide de sa part de le penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait était des informations. Sa gorge se serra; elle lutta férocement pour cacher sa déception. Elle se refusait de pleurer. Elle ne pleurerait _pas_.

« Est ce que tu peux m'aider à trouver ce que c'est? »

N'accordant même pas un regard de plus à l'objet – elle savait que si elle le faisait elle serait incapable de contrôler ses larmes – elle répondit mielleusement, « c'est un Noeud d'amour celtique. »

Ron leva l'objet un peu plus haut pour qu'il soit à hauteur d'yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, en l'ayant regarder juste 3 secondes? » Son étonnement était clair

« Franchement, Ron. On en trouve partout. Je suis surprise que tu n'en aies jamais vu un. » Est-ce qu'il fait exprès d'être bête pour la torturer ?

« Tu es sûre qu'on en trouve partout? Je veux dire qu'il semble vraiment très vieux. Et il y a une inscription dans une langue bizarre au dos. Ecoute, s'il te plait, jettes-y juste un autre coup d'oeil. »

Ron avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle sentit sa résolution faiblir. S'il faisait ça pour le donner à une autre fille, Hermione jura silencieusement qu'elle le maudirait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Bon d'accord, »

Il posa délicatement le médaillon dans la paume de sa main. « Merci Hermione. »

Elle souffla, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que son interruption était agaçante et la couper dans ses études, bien que l'excitation qu'il exprimait fût en quelque sorte contagieuse. Maudit soit-il. Elle retourna le médaillon dans sa main, et réalisa que ce n'était pas un nœud d'amour celtique ordinaire, comme ceux vendus dans les magasins. Ron avait raison; il semblait assez vieux. Il était étonnamment chaud au touché et d'un poids léger. Hermione essaya de lire l'inscription au dos, mais ne parvint pas à la traduire aussitôt.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » Demanda t-elle, sa curiosité la gagnant.

« Je l'ai trouvé hier, sous le lit de Harry. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas montré plus tôt ? »

« J'étais à la bourre ! Je l'ai mis dans ma poche et je viens juste de me souvenir qu'il était là. »

« Ron ! Tu aurais dû me le montrer. Et si c'était une forme de magie noire ? Et si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à Harry? »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est, alors est-ce que tu peux tout simplement m'épargner le sermon? »

« Très bien ! » s'il ne prenait pas la sécurité de Harry au sérieux, elle si. Elle devait trouver ce que c'était,au moins pour le bien de Harry. Hermione inspecta le médaillon de plus près. « Il semble que l'inscription soit écrite en celtique ancien, » Annonça t-elle. « Mon celtique est un peu rouillé. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha « Rouillé ? »

« J'avais décidé de l'apprendre toute seule, il y a un moment, mais honnêtement, la plupart des bibliothèques n'est pas équipée comme celle de Poudlard, donc j'ai un peu perdu. »

« Tu l'as appris toute seule? » Ron était incrédule.

« Oui. Tu sais, pour m'amuser. »

« Pour t'AMUSER? » Madame Pince fit taire furieusement Ron pour son éruption.

Exaspérée, Hermione soupira. «Oui, pour m'amuser. Je reviens tout de suite; j'ai besoin d'un livre de la section des langues pour m'aider pour la traduction. »

Le livre dont elle avait besoin était en haut de l'étagère, bien sûr, et pesait au moins 25 kilos. Cela lui prit toute sa force pour l'attraper et le ramener jusqu'à la table. Ron la vit lutter avec le livre et le prit sans que cela lui demande aucun effort et le déposa sur la table avec un bruyant bang, lui valant le troisième et dernier avertissement d'une madame pince très agacée.

« Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'as-tu pas fait léviter ce livre ? Il pèse une tonne ! »

_Comme ça tu m'as aidé, nan ? _Pensa t-elle, avant de rapidement mettre cette pensée de coté. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser ce genre de choses à propos de Ron. Ça finirait surtout par lui briser le coeur.

« Ça m'aide à rester mince, » répondit finalement Hermione.

« Peut-être que je devrais imposer le soulèvement de livre comme exercice de mise en forme à l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Hermione roula des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle réalise qu'il était en fait sérieux. « Par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que le Quidditch pendant plus de 5 minutes ? »

« Non, » répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Elle ronchonna « Les hommes ! »

« Accepte-le. Je ne suis pas autrement. » Son sourire en coin était désarmant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était lui lancer ce sourire enfantin et Hermione était impuissante et désespérée à sa vue, elle ferait tout qu'il pourrait lui demander. La chaleur s'embrasa en elle quand des images des derniers fantasmes qu'elle avait eu refirent surface. Cela incluait Ron, de la crème glacée et ce merveilleux et sexy sourire qu'était le sien. Oh-mon-.

« Ok, » Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « je vais commencer par ça. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de trouver des informations sur les noeuds d'amour celtiques pendant que je traduis? » Ron hésita. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'espérai pouvoir te laisser ça, et aller m'entraîner un peu sur le terrain. » Au moins Ron avait eu la décence d'avoir l'air légèrement embarrassé.

« Tu n'espérais pas vraiment me laisser faire toutes les recherches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, tu es vachement plus douée pour ça que moi. »

« Ron ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il s'avère que j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je n'ai pas le temps de faire des recherches pour toutes tes petites lubies! »

« Ce n'est PAS une lubie! » La véhémence dans sa voix la surpris, et l'effraya un peu aussi. Quand Ron décidait qu'il était passionné pour quelque chose, personne ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire. C'était formidable de le voir ; cependant l'intensité était effrayante, mais pas d'une mauvaise manière. Non. C'était effrayant plus dans le sens qu'elle pouvait se perdre, elle et son coeur dans cette intensité, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en sortir indemne.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, » L'informa-t-elle.

« Désolé, » et il semblait vraiment désolé. « Écoute, tu travailles sur la traduction, et je cherche les noeuds d'amour, ok? »

Elle acquiesça, et se tourna vers son livre pour commencer à travailler, tandis que Ron commençait son chemin à travers l'antre du diable qu'était la bibliothèque. Une heure plus tard, elle terminait les derniers détails de la traduction, quand Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté d'elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » annonça-t-il. Cette fois, il posa doucement le livre sur la table, en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif dans la direction du bureau de Madame Pince. Hermione suspectait qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le renvoie de la bibliothèque. « Je l'ai trouvé. » répéta-t-il, sa voix encore plus basse.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire. Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé voir Ron lire un livre s'appelant _'L'amour Magique'_; il semblait plus approprié au genre de lecture de Parvati et Lavande. Il tourna les pages attentivement, marmonnant silencieusement à lui-même, ce que Hermione trouvait mignon, bien qu'un peu agaçant. Parfois il marmonnait quand il était concentré, et ce qui, souvent, la rendait dingue. Mais pour une quelconque raison, aujourd'hui elle trouvait cela plutôt adorable.

« D'accord, alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé? »

« Ca. » il pointait un point d'une page sale et flétrie. Hermione respira son parfum; c'était l'un de ses favoris. « Est-ce que tu es en train de sentir le livre? » demanda Ron complètement incrédule.

Un féroce rougissement enflamma ses joues. « Peu importe. S'il te plait montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé. »

« C'est quelque chose appelé _'Anam cara'_. »

« 'Anam cara'? Ame soeur'. »

« Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? » Ron secoua la tête et leva les mains en signes de rémission. « Tu sais quoi ? Ne me le dis pas. Tu l'as probablement déjà lu. Tu sais, pour t'_amuser_. »

Son petit pic la blessa un peu, mais elle était fatiguée et essaya de ne pas le laisser la miner. Il la taquinait comme ça assez souvent, donc elle aurait dû y être habituée maintenant. Elle ne l'était pas, cependant. »

« Est-ce que tu m'insultes ? » cela sortit plus âprement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Hé, pourquoi est ce que tu es aussi susceptible ? »

« Pour rien, écoute, s'il te plait continue. » le sujet était clôt. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron sache pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal quand il disait des choses comme ça. C'était admettre quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre. Pas encore. Ron la regarda incertain, se demandant probablement si son humeur allait continuer à être aussi changeante ou quelque chose de la sorte. « S'il te plait, continue, » Insista t-elle.

« Ok, et bien, selon ce truc, le sortilège d'_Anam cara _est très ancien, et très puissant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations car il est plutôt rare. La légende dit que c'est Aengus, le Dieu celtique de l'Amour, qui créa le _Anam cara _pour aider les amoureux à trouver leur seule et unique âme soeur – comme s'il trouvait sa Caer – et qu'ils liaient leur âme pour toujours comme l'avaient voulu les dieux aux commencements des temps. »

« Il créa un médaillon, un que les mortels pourraient toucher et ce médaillon aurait des pouvoirs spéciaux. Une fois qu'il aura choisi sa cible, il se mettrait à la recherche de l'âme soeur de la personne, et finalement, ils se lieraient l'un à l'autre, partageant tout, et dans quelques cas extrêmes, ils partageraient même leur magie. »

Hermione absorbait les informations avec appétit. C'était vraiment intéressant mais une chose la troublait. « Tu sais c'est plutôt inoffensif. Pourquoi, par Merlin, se livre se trouve dans la section à accès restreint? »

« Je pense savoir, » tenta Ron avec un sourire en coin. Il lu un passage du livre, « 'l'un des effets les plus visibles d'une liaison de deux âmes est d'accroître leur appétit sexuel et l'attraction qu'ils ont pour leur _Anam cara_. L'attraction est puissante et tellement forte, qu'elle est pratiquement irrésistible.' »

« Oh-mon- » Hermione pouvait se sentir rougir. De toutes les manières, cette légende n'est que balivernes. Quelle légende parle d'attraction sexuelle irrésistible ? Cela semblait assez semblable aux romans à l'eau de rose que lisait Lavande. Et ils n'étaient vraiment que fantaisies.

« Hé! Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un essayerait que Harry trouve la sienne ? Pour découvrir son âme sœur ? Et si quelqu'un essayait d'utiliser l'âme soeur de Harry pour le piéger ? »

« Non, mais vraiment, Ron. Tu ne penses pas qu'un morceau de métal peut trouver l'âme soeur de quelqu'un et l'y lier, n'est ce pas? »

« C'est écrit là! »

« Oui d'accord, c'est plus une rumeur que des faits. Ça sonne plus comme quelque chose que des petites filles frivoles peuvent imaginer pour pimenter leurs fantaisies romantiques. »

Ron se renfrogna

« Il n'y a pas de lien. C'est une légende ! » Insista t-elle.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. « Et si Ginny est l'âme soeur de Harry ? Si c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

La pensée ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Harry était un garçon séduisant et tout, mais ce n'était ce qu'elle cherchait chez un garçon. Pour commencer, il n'avait des cheveux roux et ne l'agaçait pas au point de la rendre dingue. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Et bien, pense ce que tu veux, mais je vais garder un oeil sur cette petite chose. Tu ne voudrais pas que Harry se lie accidentellement à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ron, ne sois pas bête. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Et toi ? Quelques choses d'intéressant dans la traduction ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de toutes évidences de changer de sujet.

« Oui je viens juste de finir, » Répondit-elle, en se tournant vers son parchemin, en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Ron semblait prendre cette stupide légende avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Elle griffonna les derniers mots de la traduction, et finit avec un parafe triomphant. « Là! »

« Laisse-moi voir. » Ron s'empara du parchemin.

« Ron! L'encre n'est pas sèche! »

« C'est bon. Voyons. _'Mon coeur est à ta portée, impatient de guérir cette séparation, pour être en union complète, cependant je sais douloureusement, que cela attendra le moment choisi des dieux, un jour nos coeurs ne seront plus qu'un, dans l'union, dans tout, tout ce que nous aurons sera pour toujours d'avantage.' _C'est un poème ? »

« Dans l'essentiel, oui. » Ron sembla déçu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était un poème plutôt joli. Ron laissa tomber le parchemin sur la table, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Tout ça pour un vieux poème. »

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une légende stupide. »

Mais aucun d'entres eux ne remarqua que le médaillon s'était mis à rayonner juste à coté d'eux.

* * *

**Voila, dites moi tout ce que vous en penser, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews ;)**

**et bonnes fêtes à tous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila comme promis le troisième chapitre de anam cara, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je m'amuse beaucoup avec la traduction de cette fic.**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Servane, dont c'était l'anniversaire hier!**

**J'en profite aussi pour conseiller ses fics à tous le monde ainsi que celle de Billy&menssa et Pit-chan, et inviter tout le monde à faire un petit tour sur la communauté de Roux attitude sur live-journal **

_

* * *

_

_C'était la nuit. La lumière de la Lune n'était presque pas complètement cachée les nuages  
qui permettaient à la pluie de tomber des cieux. La brume tourbillonnant recouvrait presque le sol de la forêt. Elle s'écartait à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers elle, s'élevant autour de lui, le révélant dans une petite tache lumière qui brillait à travers les arbres._

_Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, épousant son corps nu sous la forme de rivières noires, devenant encore plus trempé à mesure qu'elle l'attendait. Il était nu aussi, dur là où elle était douce, et ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'ils soient tous deux dans un tel état. La pluie brillait sur leur peau nue, et elle semblait évacuer toute peur, ne laissant rien d'autre sur son passage que l'envie._

_Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il se lécha ses lèvres, ses yeux parcourant son corps avec faim. Puis il releva les yeux et son sourcil se figea de déception. « Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. »_

_Elle rit légèrement. « Oh, Ron, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Je suis ce que tu recherches. »_

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Tu devrais déjà le connaître. »_

_Il grogna de frustration. « Je sais ! Je devrais savoir... mais, je ne le sais pas. Dis-le moi! »_

_« Je ne vais pas te donner cette réponse. Tu as besoin de découvrir par toi même, » Railla-t-elle, riant toujours de son agacement._

_Il enroula ses larges mains autour de sa taille nue et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. La passion se diffusait entre eux comme à l'habitude. La pluie rafraîchissant sa chair enfiévrée, tandis que sa bouche réclamait la sienne, sa langue forçant sa bouche plus que volontaire. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, se touchant, s'embrassant, remplissant l'air des sons intimes de deux amants. Elle gémit de déception quand il s'écarta, mais elle fut récompensée quand il se baissa et captura entre ses lèvres son téton dressé à travers ses mèches de cheveux, le suçant, la faisant crier._

_« Je te ferai mienne, » Grogna t-il en se relevant pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_« Je suis déjà à toi, » murmura t-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la peau sensible à l'arrière de son oreille. « J'attendais. »_

_Il frissonna. Une traînée de chair de poule suivirent ses lèvres tandis qu'elles descendaient de son cou vers sa poitrine. Il était tellement vulnérable pour elle comme ça, et le savoir la rendait folle, faisant s'accroître le désir violemment. il sembla qu'il ne pouvait plus résister, et il tendit la main vers l'intérieur de ses jambes, ses doigts l'ouvrant à lui, glissant dans sa chaleur de son cœur accueillant. Elle remua au contact, gémissant légèrement._

_« Tu me veux, » Déclara t-il simplement quand il la découvrit humide de désir._

_Elle haleta, « Oui. »_

_« Tu veux tout de moi... » dit-il, glissant ses doigts encore plus profondément en elle et elle se cambra contre sa main. « ...ici, à l'intérieur de toi. Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux. »_

_« Oui, oui, c'est ce que je veux, » Gémit-elle. « Je suis tellement vide sans toi. »_

_Ron retira ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, les suçant, goûtant son désir pour lui. Avec un grognement de possessivité, il la plaqua contre lui, son corps s'accordant parfaitement contre le sien. Puis il poussa contre l'arbre le plus près, ses mains courant le long de sa cuisse, la relevant pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il était dur et il se pressait contre elle. Cela n'avait même plus d'importance qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit son nom, aussi longtemps que sa faim était rassasiée, son attente, le tourbillon de désir désespéré qui pouvait rendre une personne dingue._

_« Je suis vide sans toi aussi. Si seul... tu n'as pas idée. » Il grogna et plia ses genoux pour placer son érection en contact plus intime avec son corps impatient. « Dis-moi encore que tu me veux. »_

_Un son étrange vibra autour d'eux et elle grogna._

« Non ! »

Hermione roula sur le coté et éteignit son réveil qui résonnait depuis sa table de nuit, piaillant d'une façon agaçante, bien loin du chant matinal des oiseaux qu'il était sensé reproduire. Hermione s'enfonça encore plus profondément sous ses couvertures, misérable et embarrassée.

Elle avait encore mal pour lui, brûlante de désir. Elle serra un peu plus ses jambes l'une contre l'autre quand elle se rappela combien cela avait affolé son esprit que Ron la touche comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se rappela-t-elle en elle-même. Un rêve incroyablement vivace. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses baisers sur ses lèvres, et cela n'arrangeait en rien sa santé mentale.

Depuis que l'école avait repris, elle était hantée par ses rêves de Ron, des rêves d'une clarté cristalline, qui devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et désespérés, nuit après nuit. Ils étaient tellement réels qu'ils la poursuivaient même durant la journée, ce qui avait pour conséquence de la faire fixer Ron avec un regard embué de désir quand il ne la regardait pas. Elle était préfète en chef. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de tels fantasmes, particulièrement envers quelqu'un d'aussi désespérant que Ron. Sa capacité émotionnelle se limitait à son obsession pour le Quidditch et la gloire d'être le premier arrivé pour le dîner.

Elle ne penserait pas à Ron aujourd'hui, elle se l'était juré ce matin quand elle s'était levée et avait enfilé sa robe de chambre. Il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de désir dans son corps qui suppliait d'être libéré, mais ce n'était rien que quelques minutes dans le bain ne pourraient arranger. Elle était devenue très adepte de l'autosatisfaction dernièrement, et elle avait, en fait, commencé à avancer son réveil d'une demi-heure pour lui donner le temps de libérer cette tension qui l'habitait. Lui faisant créer une certaine routine, même dans ses rêves.

Maudit soit Ron pour avoir était à demi nu ce matin-là, tout cela était de sa faute. _Qui dort en sous-vêtements, d'ailleurs ?_

Hermione était assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle était entourée par le bruit calme des plumes qui frottaient contre les parchemins et des pages cornées des vieux ouvrages qu'on tournait. Cela lui apportait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Cela l'aidait à calmer la voix incessante qui harcelait son esprit, qui la suppliait de partir à la recherche de Ron et de voir si ses baisers étaient aussi incroyables qu'elle l'imaginait.

Ses rêves devenaient hors de contrôle. Ils avaient envahi sa vie, interférant avec tous ses plans si précieusement mis en place. Elle était distraite, et frustrée au point qu'elle en était devenue incontestablement irritable.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Elle se cachait. A l'abri dans son antre du diable, certaine que Ron n'avait aucun autre médaillon fantaisiste sur lequel elle pourrait pencher ses recherches. Oui, tout allait bien. Elle passait son samedi à réviser, à travailler sur son devoir pour son cours de potions avancées qui n'était à rendre que pour la semaine prochaine. Ses obligations de préfète en chef l'empêchaient parfois de prendre de l'avance comme elle aimait le faire. Non mais vraiment, Ron devrait être aussi en train de réviser. Il n'était pas que Préfet en chef, mais aussi Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait besoin d'utiliser chacun de ses moments de libre à étudier.

Pas qu'elle se souciait de ce que Ron pouvait faire, parce que vraiment…. Elle ne s'en souciait absolument pas.

« Hé… Est-ce que tu as vu Ron ? »

Hermione haleta et sursauta, se retournant sur sa chaise pour voir Harry en train de se diriger vers elle.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » Aboya t-elle à Harry qu'une voix calme mais agacée.

« J'ai remarqué, » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu es un peu nerveuse ces derniers temps, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais b-bien, » Bégaya t-elle, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux épais dans une tentative de se calmer. « Bien, je … travaillais simplement, et tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de travailler. On aurait plutôt dit que tu avais l'air de fixer le vide. »

Hermione se renfrogna, se sentant agacée et embarrassée. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, Harry ? »

Il sourcilla, et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. « Ouais, je suis à la recherche de Ron. »

« Et bien, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » Dit Hermione, en gribouillant son parchemin dans une tentative pour avoir l'air occupé. « Est-ce que tu as essayé le terrain de Quidditch ? Il glandouille toujours par là, en général ? En train de jouer avec son manche à balai quand il devrait être plutôt en train d'étudier. »

Elle fut soudainement assaillit par de vibrantes images de Ron sous la douche, magnifiquement nu, se caressant. Rien que cette pensée eut un effet instantané sur elle. Oh Merlin, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, en ce moment ?

Harry comprit de toutes évidences son sous-entendu parce qu'il éclata de rire à sa déclaration, mais s'arrêta quand Madame Pince lança un regard réprobateur dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, feignant l'innocence, se ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Harry s'étouffa en essayant de refouler une nouvelle fois son rire. « Tu as… avec le balai… c'était… »

Hermione le regardait d'un air interrogateur, attendant calmement qu'il fasse une phrase complète.

« Oh, laisse tomber, » Soupira Harry, semblant déçu de n'avoir personne avec qui partager la blague. « Je suis juste inquiet pour lui. Il se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il est distant. »

« Vraiment ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de contacts avec Ron, ces derniers temps. En vérité, elle l'évitait, effrayée de s'humilier elle-même après les pensées et les rêves qu'elle avait eus. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien ? »

« Je suppose, » Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire… il a beaucoup de choses en tête. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, et attrapa son sac pour y chercher quelque chose. « Il est occupé. Nous le sommes tous. »

« Oui je sais, » dit Harry d'une voix lasse. « Je deviens un peu paranoïaque parfois. »

Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur ses genoux et tendit le bras pour saisir la main de Harry. « Je sais… écoute, Ron va bien. Tous les deux. La rentrée a juste été un peu mouvementée et on cherche nos repères. » Lui sourit–elle d'un air rassurant. « Comment se passe l'AD ? Nous sommes tous impatients que les séances recommencent ! »

Détourné efficacement de la conversation, Harry se lança dans une discussion sur l'AD, lui demandant conseil sur les choses qu'il avait prévu, lui donnant la liste des nouveaux élèves intéressés et ainsi de suite. Elle acquiesça et donna son avis quand cela était nécessaire. Il était passionné par ça, particulièrement cette année. Les choses dans le monde magique étaient sinistres, et tout le monde avait besoin de tout l'entraînement qu'ils pourraient avoir.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda Harry après un moment, l'air amusé. « Tu as la tête dans ton sac depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son sac sur ses genoux puis regarda Harry. « Oh… c'est rien. C'est juste… je, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis sûre que c'est dans ma chambre. »

« Ok, je ferais bien d'y aller de toutes façons. J'ai une leçon avec Dumbledore ce soir, » Dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Harry étudiait toujours l'Occlumencie avec le Professeur Dumbledore, et ils savaient tous combien il était important qu'il continue de la pratiquer.

« Vas-y. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard. De plus, je dois me préparer pour la réunion des préfets de ce soir, » Dit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac. « Je ne veux pas improviser. »

« Le Seigneur l'interdit, » Dit Harry, en sonnant presque aussi moqueur que Ron. « Nous ne voudrions certainement pas que tu ne sois pas préparée. »

Il partit, et elle quitta juste après. Elle devait aller dans sa chambre et organiser les choses avant de se rendre à la réunion. Elle se sentait nerveuse pour une raison quelconque, mais elle le surmonterait à la réunion. Après tout, c'était Ron et elle qui allaient la mener, et c'était sûrement ça qui mettait à l'épreuve ses nerfs.

* * *

Ginny escaladait péniblement les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de la préfète en chef, légèrement concernée, légèrement amusée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un comme Hermione oubliait de se montrer à quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une réunion des préfets, particulièrement maintenant qu'elle était préfète en chef.

Elle avait atteint le dernier palier, où se trouvait la chambre de Hermione, et elle aurait frappé si la porte n'avait pas déjà été entre ouverte. Elle scruta l'intérieur, et elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle y vit. L'habituelle chambre immaculée de Hermione était en lambeaux, des vêtements éparpillés, des tiroirs vidés gisant sur le sol, des livres disséminés, des papiers étaient étalés sur le lit et la commode, comme si on y avait cherché quelque chose et balancé comme si cela avait été bon pour la poubelle.

Hermione était penchée sur le tiroir du bas, en train de balancer par-dessus son épaule d'une manière qui n'était en rien Hermionesque. Ginny traversa entièrement la chambre, complètement ignorée par la préfète en chef. Elle attrapa au vol une petite culotte, y jeta un coup d'œil, et la lança là où étaient tombés ses camarades, sur le sol incroyablement en désordre.

« Hermione ? »

La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement et elle se tourna pour regarder Ginny. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus frisés qu'à l'habitude, tombant sur ses épaules et sur son dos dans un désordre sauvage. Quand elle se releva, Ginny vit qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple, et quelque peu transparente, nuisette blanche et sa robe de chambre rose était ouverte, un coté tombant de son épaule, pendant tristement sur son bras. Jamais depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Ginny n'avait vu Hermione dans un tel état, l'air aussi frénétique et totalement empreinte au chaos.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, » Dit Hermione, avant de se tourner vers la commode, pour ouvrir un autre tiroir et fouiller à l'intérieur.

« Perdu quelque chose ? »

« Oui, quelque chose d'important. »

« J'imagine, » dit Ginny, en regardant d'autres vêtements propres atterrir en pile sur le sol. « Mais qu'est ce que c'est par Merlin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Marmonna Hermione, s'arrêtant un instant. « J'ai le sentiment que je devrais…mais je ne peux pas m'en rappeler. Mais je sais que c'est ici…quelque part. »

Maintenant Ginny était inquiète, ce n'avait rien d'un comportement normal, pas même avec la plus grande imagination. « Alors, tu as manqué la réunion des préfets pour retourner ta chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose… mais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » Acquiesça Hermione, ne réagissant même par à la mention de la réunion des préfets.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Hon ? » Murmura Ginny, approchant Hermione avec précaution. « Je sais que tu subis pas mal de stress ces derniers temps. »

« Ne sois pas condescendante avec moi, Ginny Weasley. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas folle, » Aboya Hermione.

« Tu ne vois pas ça de mon point de vue. Tu as loupé une réunion des préfets par Merlin. Tous les deux, Ron a aussi esquivé. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait au moins montré vu qu'il était sensé la diriger, » Dit Ginny presque plus pour elle-même, avant de secouer la tête. « Peu importe, j'ai pensé que vous aviez eu encore une dispute ou quelque chose d'autre du genre. »

« Non, nan pas de dispute… je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, » Dit Hermione, en voyant son regard lointain. « Ron a aussi manqué la réunion ? »

« Ouais, on n'a rien fait. Pansy n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier sur le nouveau pendentif que ses parents lui ont acheté, et Malfoy a essayé de prendre les pouvoirs, mais tu peux imaginer comment ça s'est passé. »

« Pendentif ? » Hermione avait toujours le regard dans le vague, ses sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Puis soudainement, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Quoi ? » Souffla Ginny, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Le médaillon… c'est ça, » Dit Hermione d'un air triomphant.

« Quel médaillon ? »

« Ron, il l'a trouvé…ça ne peut être qu'à cause de ça, » Dit-elle avant de regarder Ginny, les yeux soudainement emplis de clarté. « Le truc des âmes sœurs c'est que des conneries, mais ça doit jouer d'une façon ou d'une autre sur mes sentiments. Nos sentiments. Il doit en avoir aussi… quelque part. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny sincèrement inquiète.

« Rien… rien, tout va bien, » Dit Hermione, en redressant sa robe de chambre. « Je dois parler à Ron. Je suis désolée pour la réunion des préfets. Je règle ça demain. »

« Mais… » Commença Ginny, pas sûre d'être rassurée par toute cette histoire, surtout depuis que Ron et un mystérieux médaillon avaient été rajouté au tableau. Elle, plus que n'importe qui, était lasse des objets magiques, le souvenir du journal intime de Tom Jedusor n'était jamais loin dans son esprit.

« Ginny, tout va bien… c'est juste une sorte de… sort ou quelque chose, probablement le travail de stupides écolières. Je vais régler ça, » Dit Hermione d'un ton rassurant, l'air beaucoup plus sensée que quand Ginny était arrivée. « Je suis juste en colère de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Perdu toute une journée pour rien. Je vais tuer Ron ! »

Ginny sourit et s'écarta tandis qu'Hermione passait devant elle. « Si tu es sûre. »

« Je suis sûre, » Acquiesça Hermione. « Va te coucher. Il est tard. Je te verrai demain matin. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, et c'était sur le bout de langue de Ginny de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était toujours qu'à moitié habillée, avec sa robe de chambre ouverte et ses pieds nus pour assortir. Il y avait quelque chose de très amusant dans l'idée d'une Hermione frappant à la porte de Ron dans un pareil état. La vue allait sûrement torturer Ron durant des mois et Ginny n'aurait pas été une véritable sœur si elle avait laissé passer l'opportunité de voir son frère souffrir. Particulièrement parce qu'il continuait à être cet imbécile aveugle. Tout le monde sauf lui savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Hermione transita rapidement par la salle commune, reconnaissante qu'il soit assez tard pour qu'elle soit vide. Puis elle marcha, nus pieds en direction de la partie masculine de la tour, passant devant les dortoirs de chaque année tandis qu'elle se dirigeait tout en haut, là où se trouvait la chambre du préfet en chef.

Il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement sourd dans sa tête, un qui bloquait sa peur d'être attrapée en train de se faufiler dans l'aile masculine de la tour, sans rien d'autre sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit. Elle avait besoin de savoir quelle sorte de magie lui avait été jetée. Il était évident que le médaillon de Ron jouait une part dans son attirance envers lui, la menant à lui. Elle réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle cherchait, mais plutôt quelqu'un—Ron.

Quand Ginny avait mentionné Ron, sa folie avait disparu, la vibration insensée qui avait refusé de se calmer, s'était calmée et l'avait quittée avec la seule pensée d'aller à lui. Soudainement, elle comprit qu'elle était sous l'influence d'un envoûtement amoureux. Hermione devait stopper tout ça avant que quelque chose d'embarrassant n'arrive. Le fait que Ron avait manqué la réunion des préfets était alarmant. Cela voulait dire que cela l'affectait aussi, et peut-être encore pire puisque le médaillon était en sa possession.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi cela l'affectait aussi, ou espérer que peut-être cela signifiait qu'il nourrissait aussi des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Elle pourrait y penser plus tard quand elle serait sortie de tout ce bazar.

Elle atteignit la chambre de Ron et tendit la main pour frapper doucement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur avec tumulte. Hermione laissa échapper un halètement de surprise. Elle avait été très silencieuse, comment Ron avait pu savoir qu'elle était là ?

Elle allait lui demander quand elle l'observa vraiment. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean délavé. Il était pieds et torse nus et ses cheveux formaient de petits pics rouges, comme s'il y avait passé de nombreuses fois sa main. Elle se permit le luxe de fixer sa poitrine, tentante et dessinée, avec cette légère traînée de poils roux qui l'avait tellement attirée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette tenue.

« Salut, » L'accueillit-il, se retournant pour marcher dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'elle le suive.

Une douleur brûlante grandissait dans sa gorge quand elle fut momentanément soumise à la vision de son dos, merveilleusement nu avec ses muscles sculptés qui se contractaient tandis qu'il se baissait. Avec un mouvement rapide, tous les vêtements et objets personnels qui se trouvaient sur le lit, par terre. Du moins elle présumait qu'il y avait un sol en dessous du Bazar qui devait le recouvrir. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et enjamba le fatras pour aller se diriger vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione secoua la tête, repoussant les pensées qui faisaient accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« Ron, ta chambre. C'est… »

« Le bordel, » Termina Ron, en se tournant vers elle. « Je sais… ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. C'est juste que je … »

« Cherche quelque chose ? »

Elle observa la pièce, remarquant qu'elle était dans un état encore pire que la sienne. Tout ce qui pouvait être balancé, l'avait été, et probablement plus d'une fois.

« Ouais, » Dit Ron d'une voix lointaine, en fronçant ses sourcils tandis qu'il observait sa chambre. « Je cherche quelque chose … quelque chose d'important. »

Elle retint sa respiration à ses mots. Ce n'était qu'un envoûtement amoureux, se rappela-t-elle. Un envoûtement très puissant qui lui donnait envie d'aller vers lui et de lisser le froncement entre ses yeux. De faire courir ses mains sa poitrine dure, et plus bas encore, pour trouver cette traînée rousse qui menait jusqu'à…

« Le médaillon, » Dit-elle sèchement, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Ron secoua négativement la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Mais, c'est… »

« Non, il est juste là… » Ron pointa une énorme pile de choses sur son bureau. « … quelque part. »

Il était loin, Hermione pouvait le voir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était pratiquement le milieu de la nuit, et qu'elle était dans sa chambre alors que le couvre feu était passé. Il était évident que la seule chose qui l'importait était de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Elle sentit un flot traverser son corps, tourbillonnant et plongeant vers son ventre. Cela allait être mauvais pour lui, vraiment mauvais, parce que subitement elle avait très envie d'être trouvée.

C'était un sort. Ce n'était pas réel. Cette délicieuse sensation chaude qui la submergea tandis qu'elle le regardait se pencher pour fouiller parmi des robes de l'école, vérifiant les poches… c'était faux.

« Tu ne le trouveras pas ici, » Murmura t-elle, le narguant presque.

Ron laissa tomber ses robes, se relevant, la regardant avec attention. Elle regardait son magnifique sourcil se hausser tandis qu'il attendait, la fixant de son regard légèrement sombre qui l'hypnotisait. Pourquoi n'avait t-elle jamais remarqué combien ses yeux étaient bleus ?

« Hermione ! » Aboya t-il quand elle ne s'expliqua pas. « Je deviens dingue là… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle était supposée régler tout ça. Elle avait besoin du médaillon. Elle pourrait renverser la magie.

Ron s'agaça quand elle ne répondit toujours pas, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Si tu te souciais un petit peu de moi, tu m'aiderais. Je n'en peux plus. »

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Il avait l'air horriblement frustré et fatigué. Elle pouvait voir les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Ça lui rongeait l'esprit et le corps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Non, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Elle soupira, s'abandonnant. « Oh Ron, tu ne vois pas ? Je suis celle que tu cherches. »

Elle entendit sa brusque inspiration et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller à sa déclaration. Il fut silencieux pendant un long moment avant de parler d'une voix étonnée. « Quoi ? »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, se sentant stupide. C'était terriblement arrogant. Elle allait s'expliquer, mais remarqua que Ron s'était mit à la regarder intensément, ses yeux parcourant son corps. Pour la première fois elle réalisa que sa robe de chambre était ouverte, que sa chemise de nuit blanche ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination et qu'il semblait être toute ouïe.

« Tu es elle, » Murmura-t-il de surprise.

« Elle ? » Demanda Hermione distraitement, en reculant d'un pas, trébuchant sur le bazar qui se trouvait par terre, se sentant complètement exposée.

« La fille de mes rêves… »

« Oh ! Merci… mais, je pense que cet envoûtement affecte ton jugement. »

« Tu es celle dont je rêve toutes les nuits… tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom. Tu disais que je devrais savoir, » Marmonna Ron, en penchant sa tête pour la regarder plus attentivement. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû… »

« Oh, » Dit Hermione, en essayant de nouer la ceinture de sa robe de chambre quand elle remarqua que son regard était dirigé vers sa poitrine. Soudainement, ses mots la frappèrent et elle haleta d'horreur. « Oh… Oh Merlin… »

Elle sentit son visage entier d'enflammer. Le rougissement s'étendre sur son cou et elle pensa qu'elle allait être malade de ressentir un tel embrasement. Tous ses rêves, ses rêves très intimes… Ron avait été là.

Elle commença à battre en retraite, abandonnant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Dans sa hâte, son talon frappa la cage de Coq qui était renversée sur son chemin, et elle tomba, atterrissant sur ses fesses sur une pile de vêtements de Ron.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ron se pencha par-dessus la cage et saisit son avant bras, l'aidant à se relever. Un frisson électrisant se répandit à travers tout son corps malgré son embrasement. Son toucher était tellement bon, ses mains rugueuses tellement bonnes contre sa peau douce.

« Je dois y aller, » Dit-elle, en retirant d'un coup sec sa main de son étreinte avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« S'il-te-plaît ne… » Dit Ron, la poursuivant.

Sa chambre était comme un parcours d'obstacle, et elle manqua de tomber de nouveau, mais ne s'arrêta pas dans sa retraite. « Je le dois ! »

« Il est tard. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu vas te faire attraper, » Dit-il tandis qu'Hermione s'appuyait contre la porte juste à temps pour que les mains de Ron atterrissent de chaque côté de sa tête, la piégeant contre le vieux bois. « Ça serait vraiment mauvais pour une Préfète en chef d'être attrapée en train de se balader dans les dortoirs des garçons. »

« Je prends le risque, » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps tendu et dur, alors que le parfum alléchant de savon épicé l'enveloppait. Il exsudait la masculinité et son effet sur elle était tellement fort qu'elle manqua de gémir à voix haute de désir. Elle dut garder les yeux fermés quand elle les retrouva au niveau de sa poitrine nue. Son cœur battant, frappait impitoyablement ses côtes. L'excitation la dévorait et lui rendait la capacité de réfléchir quasi impossible.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Hermione, » Souffla Ron contre son oreille la voix rendue rauque par le désir. « Je te ferais mienne. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle rencontra immédiatement son regard. La passion qu'elle y vit était saisissante. Ses yeux n'étaient plus sombres, mais d'un bleu de cristal tellement intense que cela lui en coupa le souffle. Pendant un moment elle se sentit comme si elle regardait à l'intérieur de son âme, qu'elle l'entendait crier pour elle.

Avec un grognement possessif, il saisit fermement ses épaules et la plaqua contre lui, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour lui demander la permission tandis qu'il penchait la tête pour l'embrasser. Un feu, brûlant et fougueux, la traversa tandis qu'il posait sa bouche contre la sienne, lui coupant complètement le souffle par son intensité. La voix qui l'appelait toute la journée résonna soudainement en elle, avec clarté dans son esprit, ne laissant qu'un seul mot dans son sillage…

_Mienne..  
_

_

* * *

_**Voila pour ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, donc faite le moi savoir en me laissant une petite review ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voila un nouveau petit chapitre de _Anam Cara_** **des merveilleuses Redblaze et ShellyK**, ** corriger par AnnaOz**

**j'insite tout le monde à aller lire les fics de Servane, Pit chan et Billy&menssa**

* * *

Chapitre 4 

De l'apaisement, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Une sensation submergeante d'allégresse de l'avoir trouvée. Qu'il ne la perdrait pas de vue, qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, avec un goût de menthe, sentant incroyablement bon.

Cela avait été tellement dur ces dernières semaines, ses nuits étaient envahies de femmes sans visage, et chaque matin il se réveillait encore plus frustré jusqu'à qu'il en arrive finalement au point où il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à elle. Il n'était pas sûr du moment où c'était arrivé, mais être seulement Ron était devenu tout simplement insuffisant. Il commençait à se sentir comme si une énorme partie de lui était manquante, cachée quelque part et jusqu'alors non réclamée.

Et la démence. C'est ce qui avait été le plus dur. Il la sentait s'installer, ce sentiment troublant que quelque chose vous manque. Il savait qu'il était près, tellement près qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main, et c'était …elle. Hermione avait été là depuis le début, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne l'avait pas vue.

Plus rien n'importait maintenant. La seule chose importante était qu'il avait compris et que cette partie manquante de lui allait lui être rendue.

Sa langue parcourut ses lèvres, et elles s'écartèrent dans un gémissement haletant. Il en prit avantage, explorant sa bouche, se délectant de son goût. Il était totalement intoxiqué. Il n'était jamais assez près. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la peau douce de sa cuisse, avant de la remonter et de se presser contre son ventre. Elle répondit, se cambrant encore plus pleinement pour lui. Ses courbes exquises modelant parfaitement les contours de son corps. Ses petites mains se glissant dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête, et sa langue frôlant la sienne. Leurs dents se heurtaient, mais ils ne le remarquaient pas, le désir était trop ardent. Il recula juste une seconde, et elle bougea son corps contre le sien, se plaquant à lui, le cherchant. Des éclairs éclatèrent autour de lui, le faisant vibrer d'un intense désir.

Il voulait la baiser, là, contre cette porte.

Au moment même où il avait formé cette pensée dans son esprit, la réalité de ce qu'il faisait le frappa. C'était Hermione qui était plaquée contre cette porte, et ce n'était pas juste un fantasme nocturne. Le réel de la situation était saisissant. Le sang battait dans ses veines, la sensation soyeuse de sa peau, le parfum des fleurs d'été le cernaient, tout cela arrivait réellement.

« Trop vite, » Haleta-t-il, essayant de reculer, mais elle gémit de cette perte, agrippant ses cheveux fermement et essayant de ramener sa bouche à elle. Ron n'était pas immunisé, loin de là. Ses hanches se mouvant contre les siennes de nouveau, le faisant grogner en réponse. Elle le faisait se sentir très possessif… effroyablement possessif. « Hermione, s'il-te-plaît… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, et son souffle se coupa quand il vit la passion débridée qui les habitait. Il voulait vraiment les stopper tous les deux, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'idée devint subitement risible. Il laissa retomber, à contre cœur, sa jambe et remonta sa main pour passer son pouce sur ses lèvres qui étaient enflées de ses baisers. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur ses joues rougies et dans ses cheveux sauvages, ses boucles pointant dans toutes les directions.

« Merlin, tu es tellement belle, » Dit-il, se sentant respectueux devant une telle vision.

Elle lécha ses lèvres, et lui sourit brillamment, d'un sourire sans retenue. « Merci. »

Son sourire lui alla directement au cœur. C'était son Hermione. Il tenait à elle et il n'allait sûrement pas utiliser son corps sans modération, peu importait combien il le voulait.

« On doit arrêter. »

Elle arrêta de sourire, et se renfrogna à ses mots. « Je sais. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… ça, c'est trop, » Dit Ron, butant sur chacun de ses mots.

« C'est le médaillon. Il nous affecte. » Soupira Hermione, semblant aussi déçue que lui.

Il acquiesça, sentant sa gorge se serrer. « C'est logique. »

« Je devrais y aller. »

« Tu devrais. »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre, ayant l'air d'hésiter quelques secondes. « Pourtant, j'ai pas envie de partir…juste pour que tu saches. »

Il déglutit difficilement. « Ah oui ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux glissant sur sa poitrine avant de rencontrer de nouveau son regard. « Je sais que c'est juste un stupide sort amoureux, mais… c'était sympa. T'embrasser. Encore mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher et sourit. « T'embrasser était sympa, aussi. Très sympa. »

Elle mordilla une nouvelle fois sa lèvre, réfléchissant avant de parler. « Peut-être que tu devrais me donner le médaillon pour que je puisse renverser le charme avant de partir. »

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cet horrible sentiment de perte qui prenait possession de lui. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit renversé. »

« Mais… regarde ce qu'il a fait, » Murmura Hermione, en jetant un regard à sa chambre.

« Juste un dernier baiser. Et alors tu pourras l'avoir et les choses reviendront à la normale, » Dit Ron, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte en se rappelant de lui comme d'un enfoiré de barbare qui l'avait pratiquement violée.

Hermione y réfléchit un moment, et leva les yeux vers lui. « Je suppose que c'est ok. Un baiser ne peut rien changer, pas après tout ça. »

Il tendit les bras, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ses pouces caressant ses joues rougies, et ses yeux chocolat se fermèrent d'anticipation. Puis, il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement et avec la légèreté d'une plume, et elle répondit avec des mouvements doux, allégeant sa culpabilité avec une séduisante facilité. Il y avait une intimité rêvée dans leur baiser. Les langues se léchant contre les lèvres entrouvertes, puis glissant dans la bouche accueillante, l'explorant. Ce qui avait commencé doucement, devint rapidement beaucoup plus puissant tandis qu'ils se perdaient eux-même dans la sensation de l'autre.

Après un certain temps, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs poitrines se soulevant frénétiquement tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles. Ron se sentait faible ; ses jambes pouvaient à peine le soutenir, laissant Hermione tomber tandis qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui. Il se décala, s'appuyant maintenant contre la porte, pour se reprendre, pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Mmmm Hum, » Ronronna-t-elle, sa respiration chaude contre sa peau. « Un peu étourdie. »

Hermione traçait des petits cercles sur sa poitrine et ses épaules. Ses doigts taquinant la légère toison qui avait poussé là, laissant derrière eux des frissons de plaisir. Enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine, elle y déposa un baiser, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Elle pinça puis suça légèrement le point du pouls à la base de son cou. Les yeux de Ron roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il ne put retenir le bruit qu'il laissa échapper, alors que sa tête retombait contre la porte. Il sentit son sourire contre son cou exposé, tandis qu'elle continuait à lécher et embrasser sa peau brûlante. Elle était sa drogue, il se sentait devenir rapidement accro—et avec plaisir.

Ron laçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle s'était mise à déposer des baisers le long de sa clavicule et qu'elle commençait à s'attaquer à l'autre côté de son cou. Ses mains se promenaient toujours sur sa poitrine nue et s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas vers son ventre, faisant se contracter douloureusement ses muscles.

« Mien, » Expira-t-elle presque incohérente contre sa peau.

« Tien, » Acquiesça-t-il sans hésitation. Il se sentait comme s'il mourait de plaisir. « Définitivement tien. »

Sa déclaration lui valut de nouveau un autre sourire lumineux pressé contre son cou. « Tu as envie de moi. »

« Oh, putain, oui. » Gémit-il, combattant le désir de l'attraper et de lui montrer combien il avait envie d'elle.

La main de Hermione descendit au-delà de son ventre, vers le bouton de son jean. Ses doigts traçaient des lignes sur son érection à travers le tissu fin, et Ron haleta tellement fort qu'il fut surpris que ses poumons n'en brûlent pas.

« Merde…Hermione… Ne… » Il appuya sur sa main ne sachant même plus ce qu'il essayait de dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle découvrit combien son pantalon était serré. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda Hermione, relevant ses grands yeux marrons qui baignaient de désir.

« Oui. »

Elle défit agilement le premier bouton, et Ron dut serrer les dents. Il essayait difficilement de garder sa dernière once de santé mentale ; parce qu'il était évident que Hermione avait perdu la sienne. Il saisit sa main, stoppant sa tentative de le libérer.

« Tu fais ça et nous serons tous deux différents demain, Hermione, » Lui rappela-t-il sèchement, sentant le besoin d'être brutalement honnête avec elle.

« Ça pourrait être secret, » Dit-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre, l'air coupable. « Tu ne le dirais à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais… »

« J'ai mal, aussi… je veux que ça s'arrête, Ron, » Implora-t-elle. « S'il-te-plaît, fais-le cesser, juste pour ce soir. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il dise non à ça. Ce n'était pas juste, pas lui. Ses mots lui mirent le feu. Elle avait mal pour lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose qu'il l'affecte aussi profondément.

« Un secret ? »

« Un secret, » Acquiesça-t-elle, mordillant toujours sa lèvre.

Il tendit la main et la libéra, traçant une ligne sur sa lèvre inférieure pleine et appétissante, suppliant d'être embrassée. « Je peux garder un secret. »

Il se pencha et captura sa bouche, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec un abandon, sans retenue. Ils le garderaient secret, alors c'était ok, tout était parfait. Personne ne serait au courant et ils pourraient faire tout ce dont ils avaient envie. Il repoussa de ses épaules sa robe de chambre rose, la faisant atterrir en pile sur le sol. Ses mains exploraient les lignes délicates de son dos, de sa taille, de ses hanches, à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise de nuit. Elle était tellement belle, comment n'avait–il pas pu s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà sienne bien avant aujourd'hui, ça le dépassait.

_Sienne…_

C'était tellement bon, savoir qu'elle était vraiment sienne depuis le début, et qu'elle le serait pour toujours, et de ça il en était certain. Médaillon ou non, elle était faite pour lui. Tout semblait s'accorder parfaitement, même ses réprimandes incessantes prenaient sens maintenant.

Hermione se débattait avec son jean, mais il repoussa ses mains sur le côté pour prendre la direction des choses, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir avec ses doigts le frôlant comme ça. Il était déjà à la frontière de la folie. Maintenant que la décision était prise, ça le torturait, ce chemin à parcourir pour qu'il puisse enfin la revendiquer sienne.

Hermione se laissait flotter sur toutes ces sensations, tandis que Ron prenait possession de sa bouche. Aveuglément, ils reculèrent vers le lit, trébuchant sur le désordre étalé sur le sol jusqu'à qu'ils s'écrasent sur son lit, son poids tombant lourdement sur elle. Il essaya de se relever, mais elle l'attrapa et le ramena vers elle, ses doigts courant sur ses larges épaules et descendant le long de son dos.

« J'aime t'avoir au-dessus de moi. C'est agréable, » Dit-elle, se délectant de la sensation de Ron la pressant contre le lit, son corps lourd contre le sien.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, et elle miaula de contentement, tournant la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à renouveler ses démonstrations. Il continua d'embrasser, et de lécher, la peau sensible de son cou. Des éclairs de plaisir frappèrent partout où il la touchait. Elle voulait plus. Ron avait pris possession de ses sens et l'avait envoûtée pour qu'elle lui donne tout. Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir maintenant. Elle penserait au reste plus tard, maintenant la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était sentir.

« Enlève-la,» Dit Ron d'une voix rauque, tirant sur le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. « Je veux te voir. »

Elle n'était pas de celle à qui on disait quoi faire, mais là, elle se soumit, s'asseyant un peu, elle retira la chemise de nuit et la balança sur le sol.

Le pouls de Hermione monta frénétiquement quand elle vit son regard avide et rude découvrir son corps. Il arrêta ses yeux au niveau de ses seins avec respect et tendit la main pour en dessiner le contour du bout du doigt. Comme enchanté, il plongea sa tête et fit claquer sa langue sur un de ses tétons roses, et l'observa se plisser et se durcir. Les yeux de Hermione se clorent quand Ron pris entièrement la petite pointe tentatrice dans sa bouche.

Sa bouche passa sur son autre sein, le torturant de la même façon. Ses mains effleuraient doucement son corps jusqu'a ses cuisses, les écartant pour s'allonger entre elles. Elle sentait son érection au travers la fine couche de sous-vêtements, et instinctivement elle se cambra contre lui, le vide amèrement perceptible maintenant, en un sursaut pour apaiser la démence, pour être entière et pleine avec lui.

Elle cambra ses hanches, et bougea contre lui d'une telle manière que des flèches de pure extase la transpercèrent. Un grondement sourd échappa de Ron, vibrant contre sa peau alors qu'il descendait le long de son corps, brisant le contact du bas de leurs corps. Ses mains devenues rudes par le Quidditch couraient sur sa taille, sur ses jambes, emportant sa petite culotte avec elles, l'exposant complètement à son regard avide.

Fixant toujours son corps, Ron glissa une main jusqu'à la toison de boucles brunes au sommet de ses cuisses. Hermione se souleva sous lui quand ses doigts l'ouvrirent pour exposer sa féminité. Il la taquinait, mais elle était impatiente et elle se saisit de sa main, guidant ses doigts sur elle, de la façon dont elle savait qu'elle serait la meilleure. Quand il caressa juste le bon endroit, elle le relâcha, ses mains empoignant brutalement les draps.

« Oui, Ron, juste là… n'arrête pas, » Murmura-t-elle frénétiquement alors qu'elle renversait sa tête en arrière, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

Elle était juste là, cette vague de béatitude était juste à sa portée. Les lèvres de Ron étaient sur son ventre, allant de plus en plus bas, suçotant sa peau sensible, accentuant le plaisir à chaque battement de son cœur.

« Tu sens le sexe, » Souffla Ron contre sa cuisse. « Je veux te goûter, Hermione. Je veux goûter combien tu me veux. »

Hermione releva sa tête de surprise, et le choc s'écoula chaudement dans son ventre quand elle vit la bouche de Ron s'approcher sans invitation. Sa langue la touchait intimement, et un gémissement d'extase échappa de ses lèvres.

De leur propre chef, ses doigts s'enlacèrent dans ses cheveux roux et maintenaient sa tête sur elle tandis qu'elle se tordait son lui. Sa bouche l'aimait, la léchait, la suçait, faisant vibrer son corps entier de plaisir. C'était tellement nouveau, cette sensation étonnamment merveilleuse. Cette intensité pure la faisait trembler, jamais elle n'avait approché une sensation pareille par elle-même.

Mais toujours, il manquait quelque chose, elle voulait que Ron soit avec elle. Elle était submergée par le plaisir, mais elle avait besoin de le partager, elle voulait que Ron le ressente aussi. Elle ne voulait pas trouver la libération sans lui. Pour une quelconque raison, elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de vraiment très important pour eux de connaître l'oubli ensemble, la première fois. Autant ça la peinait, autant elle tira sur ses cheveux, le forçant à s'arrêter et il la regarda avec surprise.

« Je voulais t'entendre, » Dit-il déçu. « Tu y étais presque. »

Hermione l'ignora et tira sur ses épaules jusqu'à qu'il la recouvrit entièrement, son visage planant au-dessus du sien. Silencieusement, elle tendit la main, et repoussa son pantalon et son caleçon, les faisant glisser de ses hanches jusqu'à qu'il se soulève et ne les enlève à coups de pieds.

Ses seins picotaient contre sa poitrine rugueuse de cette légère toison rousse, et son cœur manqua de s'enflammer de l'Amour qu'elle sentait venant de lui tandis que leurs yeux se fermaient. Elle caressa sa joue, puis glissa sa main derrière son cou et amena ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant profondément, se goûtant en lui, et aimant cette intimité.

Elle écarta les jambes pour le bercer entre elles, et tous deux bougèrent leurs corps jusqu'à que son érection ne se presse devant son intimité. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, leurs poitrines se soulevaient et retombaient brutalement, tandis qu'ils tentaient de calmer leur respiration. Ron tremblait encore plus violemment qu'elle ; elle pouvait sentir son désir vibrer hors de son corps. Ils avaient attendu déjà assez longtemps, elle était sienne, et elle le désirait. Son corps brute et nu était pressé contre le sien, et c'était normal. Tout ça.

« Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi quand je jouis, » Dit-elle en réponse à sa complainte de tout à l'heure. « Je veux que l'on jouisse ensemble. »

Ron n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, et il la prit d'un mouvement dur, la sentant complètement. Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent vivement dans son dos à la première douleur saillante, mais après, un bourdonnement sourd de bonheur s'empara d'elle instantanément. Elle put sentir un craquement dans l'air, cette étincelle de magie naturelle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle se sentait pleine et complète, réalisant soudainement combien elle avait été totalement vide sans lui.

Hermione regarda Ron les yeux écarquillés, et il lui rendit son regard étonné. C'était incroyable, la sensation la plus stupéfiante qu'elle ait connue de sa vie. Ça allait bien au-delà du plaisir physique, c'était plus profond que ça, un déluge de merveilleuses joies qui lui réchauffait le cœur de part en part.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Ron bougea à l'intérieur d'elle, ses yeux se fermèrent violemment et des vagues de plaisir ardent se déversèrent en elle. Elle gémit et il le fit de nouveau, sortant partiellement d'elle et pour la re-pénétrer entièrement.

« Encore, » Le supplia-t-elle, cambrant son dos, pour qu'il puisse être en elle autant que possible.

Un autre mouvement brusque, plus confiant cette fois, et Ron lança son propre grognement animal. Puis, ensemble, ils se perdirent dans une chaude marée de passion. La respiration d'Hermione venait en même temps que de longs gémissements tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. Le battement de son cœur irradiait la pièce jusqu'à que son corps entier atteigne la libération. Ron bougeait de plus en plus vite et fort et finalement, avec un cri de jouissance, elle ressentit un redoutable frisson d'extase. Le plaisir était tellement puissant qu'elle n'entendit que vaguement le grognement de libération de Ron, alors que son corps se tendait au-dessus d'elle et que la chaleur de sa semence la comblait.

Elle attrapa ses épaules, se tenant à lui tandis qu'ils sortaient de la tempête. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le dernier tremblement s'apaisa, et Ron se retira. Elle geint de cette perte, terriblement effrayée par ce vide.

« Shh, je suis là, » dit-il d'une voix lointaine, elle semblait plus rauque qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue et il la serra contre lui.

Le pouls d'Hermione battait dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre sa poitrine chaude. Étrangement, elle remarqua que les battements de cœur de Ron étaient en parfaite synchronisation avec elle malgré sa carrure beaucoup plus imposante. Le crépitement de la magie qu'elle ressentait tantôt devenait plus fort, remplissant l'air et le rendant lourd de bonheur. La respiration de Ron avait pris le rythme calme du sommeil profond. Il l'emportait avec lui et sa propre conscience commença à faiblir.

Son désir assouvi, et faible de tout, elle se laissa tomber dans les ténèbres, ne pensant plus rien à propos de stupide médaillon ou autre ridicule sort amoureux.

* * *

**Voila pour ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, alors n'hésité pas à me fair epart de vos impressions dans une petite review. Et merci à vous de continuer à me lire**


End file.
